Uzi
The Uzi appear in Story Mode as "Dual Uzis," and are dual wielded on both hands. The Uzi's deal the smallest damage in the game, however, its extremely fast firerate makes up for it, being able to drain down zombie's health extremely quick. It also has one of the fastest firerates compared to almost every weapon in the game, only surpassed by the Minigun. Despite its sheer power, it has the worst accuracy in the game, as its accuracy is as wide as a shotgun's spread. It is still, however, an extremely good sidearm compared with the P220, and even the Desert Eagle. Tips * This weapon is extremely powerful on every zombie type in the game, even the tough Scrawnomorphs. * This weapon is a very great sidearm if you have a slow firing primary weapon, such as the Remington Wingmaster or the Remington 700 especially. * Despite its sheer power, it deals less DPS compared to fully automatic rifles due to its extremely fast firerate, and how it would last little time, making it important to have a primary weapon. * Use this weapon to help out burst firing users, as burst firing weapons wont usually kill a zombie instantly (ex. M16). * In Origins, use this weapon if you want to clear out a swarm extremely fast, as its power can mow down zombies 1 by 1. Pros & Cons Pros * It has a very fast firerate, has the ammo capacity of 100, and has infinite ammo. * Deals more DPS than the Desert Eagle. * Can drain out zombie's health extremely quick. * Very effective on all enemies in the game. * Has a relatively fast reloading speed Cons * Has the poorest accuracy in the game * Its fast firerate can cause the weapon to run out quick. * In Origins, due to its limited clip and fast firerate, it can run out extremely fast and is one of the hardest weapons to save. Origins The Uzi reappears in the mini mission, Origins, however, instead of being dual wielded, it is single handed. The Uzi's firerate is increased to 0.04, has a slightly different fire sound, and also has a limited clip of 50/650. It also has a low recoil, and is obtainable after the first swarm of zombies. suzi.png|A singular Uzi from Origins muzi.png|Marcus holding the Uzi Trivia * The Uzi's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead * The Uzi is the only secondary weapon that isn't a pistol. * In Origins, despite the Uzi's ammo capacity of 50, the model itself has a magazine of 32 rounds. * The Dual Uzis are the only akimbo/dual-wielded weapons in Story Mode ** Up until the day when Dual pistols were introduced Gallery Duzi.png|The Dual Uzis from Story Mode suzi.png|A single Uzi from Origins Uzi_of_the_israeli_armed_forces.jpg|A real life Uzi uzi icon.png|The Dual Uzis icon from Story Mode uzi single.png|The Uzi icon from Origins Category:Weapon Category:Secondary Weapon Category:SMG Category:March of the Dead Category:Story Mode Category:Origins Category:Automatic Fire Category:Gun